


Passing Love Letters

by FancifulRivers



Series: Occasion a Day Competition Stories [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexuality, F/F, Love Letters, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancifulRivers/pseuds/FancifulRivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah gets an anonymous love note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Love Letters

**Author's Note:**

> I do not and never will own HP.

A house elf delivered the envelope, bowing low and ears twitching. Hannah studied it, perpetually cautious about hexes and curses. Her name was written across the front in careful script that she didn't recognise.

The letter inside was the same careful, green-inked script.

 _Dear Hannah,_ she read, settling into a cross-legged position on her bed, curtains drawn round for privacy.

_It's not very brave to write you a letter like this anonymously, is it? And yet I'm afraid anonymous is the best I can do. I suppose I could give you a few hints, if you really want to find out who I am. But I have no idea if you feel anything remotely similar to the way I feel about you. So please, feel free to ignore these hints!_

_I'm not in Hufflepuff, I suppose that's safe enough to say. I share a few classes with you-namely, Herbology. You're brilliant in it, you know? I'm afraid I don't have as much of a green thumb as I'd like, and I'm a bit envious of yours! The plants really_ like _you, and that's rare. I would know, I asked Professor Sprout one day after lessons and when I told her I was thinking of you, she smiled and said you were up there with Neville, really. I thought you'd like to know that, in case she hasn't told you._

_I think you're beautiful. Your smile lights up the room, and your hands are so graceful when you move your wand. Your work in the DA has been incredible (yes, I'm in the DA, too!). You've put in so much hard work and determination, you really live up to the traits of your House, and I admire you for that._

_Oh, right. The reason I'm writing this letter is because Hogwarts grapevine says that you're bi, and it gives me hope that perhaps one day I might be able to tell you how I feel in person, instead of a note. I'm bi, too, but I've not told anybody else. Now you're the only one who knows actually, even if you don't actually know who it is._

_Yours,_

_A Secret Admirer_

Hannah smiled, folding the letter gently up and placing it back in its envelope. When nobody else was in the dorm, she would put it in her trunk for safe-keeping.

She wasn't quite sure who her "secret admirer" could be, but she was going to have a lot of fun with her guesses.


End file.
